


#20 The Road Home

by TheWolfHunter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfHunter/pseuds/TheWolfHunter
Summary: Đường về nhà, chỉ thế thôi





	#20 The Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> Viết từ tối Valentine cho thử thách 30 nụ hôn :v. Theme 20: đường về nhà  
> Oimeoi VNPT chặn wp rồi (vì chứa thông tin phản động WTF???) dùng proxy không hiểu sao không đăng nhập được. Vừa đúng lúc tui có mấy fic chất đống trong máy vừa viết xong đang muốn post. Đành phải lọ mọ lập nick ao3 và bắt đầu lần lượt post mấy fic lên, cả mới cả cũ

Con phố vắng tanh. Chiếc lá lật nghiêng, từ từ rơi xuống đất, rất êm, rất nhẹ. Buổi đêm im lặng, im lặng đến chết chóc, như tiếng hát của tử thần.

Căn hộ của Steve cũng im lặng, chìm trong bóng tối.Tay cậu vẫn đặt hờ trên khẩu súng ở thắt lưng. Có tiếng xe từ xa vọng lại, tiếng cười nói rôm rả.

Bucky đưa tay lên, chần chừ, rồi gõ cửa.

Không ai trả lời.

Cậu đếm nhịp thở của mình. Một…hai…ba…bốn…

Cánh cửa bật tung, Bucky bất giác giấu cánh tay kim loại ra sau lưng. Anh đứng đó, khuôn mặt cảnh giác, rồi sững sờ. Mái tóc vàng ngả thành màu tro trong bóng tối của căn nhà. Khuôn miệng anh hé mở, phát ra một âm thanh trầm đục, nghẹn ngào.

Steve tiến lên như thể chuẩn bị ôm chầm lấy cậu, nhưng rồi chững lại. Thay vào đó, anh tránh qua một bên để cậu vào nhà.

 

“Tôi đã cố giết anh.” Bucky cau mày với mấy trái cam trên bàn, như muốn xẻ đôi thứ hoa quả vô tri vô giác bằng ánh mắt. “Tại sao anh lại để tôi vào nhà?”

Steve cử động. Họ vẫn chưa bật đèn, Bucky chẳng rõ anh làm gì, chỉ thấy mắt anh sáng lên như sói hoang dù khuôn mặt anh chìm hẳn vào bóng tối. “Vậy tại sao cậu lại đến tìm tớ?”

Một kí ức vụt qua, mờ nhạt và loang lổ một vệt dài tựa ánh đèn đường đang chiếu vào căn hộ. Một dáng người nhỏ thó, với nắm đấm trầy trụa và khuôn mặt bầm tím. Đầu cậu đau thốn. “Tôi không biết.”

Những hình ảnh tiếp theo xẻ qua sọ cậu như một chiếc rìu. Máu và tuyết, và sông, và cây, một căn hầm tối, và lại là tuyết. Hơn bảy thập kỉ được gói gọn trong những hình ảnh xước xát kéo dài không quá hai giây. Tầm nhìn cậu mờ đi. Tai cậu lùng bùng tiếng kim loại cọ xuống mặt sàn, tiếng chiếc ghế đổ xuống.

Cơn đau biến mất ngay khi những hình ảnh ngừng lại. Bên tai cậu chỉ còn tiếng hổn hển, như thể cậu đang thở mặt nạ oxi. Chẳng biết bằng cách nào, cậu đang nằm trên giường. Steve ngồi dựa lưng vào bức tường đối diện, tóc anh bết mồ hôi.  Mắt anh tỏa ra một ánh sáng xanh dìu dịu, nhưng có lẽ cậu đang gặp ảo giác.

Bucky buộc mình tỉnh táo lại và quay mặt về phía anh. Người ta đã dạy cậu không bao giờ quay lưng về phía kẻ thù. Cậu nhắm mắt. Không ngủ.

Chiếc giường lún xuống như muốn nuốt chửng cậu.

Chẳng bao lâu, nhịp thở Steve trở nên đều và nông hơn. Bucky chậm rãi xoay người, bước xuống giường. Tấm nệm tạo ra một tiếng cọt kẹt khe khẽ. Steve vẫn không động đậy. Giết anh lúc này thật dễ dàng. Cậu có thể dùng siết cổ anh. Dùng con dao giắt ở đùi cắt đứt động mạch chủ. Bóp cò súng và não anh sẽ văng tung tóe lên bức tường trắng.

Bucky bước đến bên anh, bước chân nặng trịch. Phần nào đó trong cậu giục cậu kết liễu mục tiêu. Mọi thớ cơ trong người cậu căng cứng, nhưng đầu gối cậu nhũn ra, bủn rủn. Cậu khuỵu xuống cạnh Steve như một con búp bê vải. Bỗng anh xoay người, để cậu dựa hẳn vào người mình. Mắt anh vẫn nhắm, nhưng khóe môi anh khẽ nhếch lên, và mấp máy.“Tớ biết cậu giả vờ ngủ mà.”

Ngay lập tức, cơ bắp cậu thả lỏng. Mắt cậu sụp xuống.

Ngày hôm sau, Bucky mở mắt dưới những tia nắng chiếu xiên vào từ cửa sổ, hoảng loạn và bối rối. Những tia nắng chạm vào khuôn mặt người bên cạnh cậu, đặt những cái hôn phớt lên làn mi dài. Cảnh tượng đẹp đến nín thở. Sự đẹp đẽ và trong sáng ấy lẽ ra chẳng bao giờ hiện diện trong thế giới của cậu, và trong thoáng chốc, cảm giác yên bình, cùng một thứ gì đó từa tựa như hi vọng nhen nhóm bên trong cậu, mặc cho thế giới đổ nát xung quanh, mặc cho bóng đêm đen đặc bao bọc tâm trí.

Cảm giác như vừa về nhà.

**Author's Note:**

> Có ai nhận ra nụ hôn trong này không?


End file.
